Vegeta's Atonement
by FirearmPrime
Summary: Vegeta's final moments before he blew himself up in order to destroy Majin Buu. My character Tala included. I own nothing in the story but Tala. Please review.


Tala stood behind her brother, who stood next to Vegeta and Trunks. Her gaze turned from Piccolo who hovered above them to the Saiyan prince as he began talking.

"Trunks…listen. You need to take good care of your mother." Tala's eyes widen as Trunks looked up at his father, a gasp leaving his lips.

"Take care of mom?" The lavender haired demi-saiyan asked. Vegeta smirked, his eyes flickering over to Tala before looking down at his son. "But you can do that too, right? You can take care of mom too, can't you dad? Dad?" The question kept rolling from Trunks' tongue. It broke Tala's heart to hear the young boy's questions to his father. "Why would you say that? Why would you want me to take care of mom?"

Tala looked at the Prince, knowing exactly what was going on in that twisted little head of his. Tala's boots kicked up dust as she walked a few steps closer to the Prince until she was standing next to him.

"I want you three to leave. Get as far away from here as you can." Vegeta said, his eyes never leaving Majin Buu. "As for Buu, I'll fight him alone."

"Don't do that!" Goten exclaimed. Tala looked at her youngest brother, his face held shock.

"Goten's right! We'll fight with you! Right Tala?" Trunks said, his gaze coming to the female demi-saiyan. She turned her blue eyes away by looking down.

"It's too dangerous for the three of you." Vegeta said sternly. "I will finish this by myself."

"He'll be easier to beat with me, Trunks, and Tala helping you!" Goten said.

"Yeah, we'll gang up on him!" Trunks exclaimed. "He won't know what hit him!" Tala looked up at the two young demi-saiyans.

"Trunks, arguing with your father is like arguing with a brick wall, believe me, I know." Tala said. "Let's go and leave Vegeta to this." The boys continued to argue with the woman, steadily, she became increasingly frustrated until Vegeta spoke once again.

"Trunks, you are my only son and yet I haven't held you since you were a baby, have I?" This surprised his son and the female, both looking at the prince in shock. Trunks was silent. Vegeta turned to him and held out an arm. "Come here son."

Vegeta took a few steps closer before wrapping his arm around the boy. "What's going on dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta said nothing, he just held his son tight to his body, all silent except for the blowing wind. Tala looked at Goten, he was sucking his thumb. The female rolled her eyes before turning his gaze back to Buu.

"Trunks, there is something you must know." Vegeta began, a smile gracing his usual hard features. "You've made me proud, my son." Trunks looked up at Vegeta and before he knew it, Vegeta's had come down on the back of his neck, sufficiently knocking him out.

"What'd you do to him? Why'd you do that?" Goten became angry. Tala walked up to her brother.

"Goten, it's alright. I promise." Tala tried to calm her raging brother with soft, soothing words but nothing seemed to calm the Saiyan child. He ran around his sister, placing his hands on Vegeta's stomach before trying to shake the man, still yelling. Every word continued to break her heart, tears came to her eyes but there was nothing she could do. Vegeta said nothing as he kneeled down slightly, hitting Goten in the stomach, knocking him out too.

"You could have taken it easier on him." Tala said as she stood, knocking the dust from her black Saiyan spandex. Piccolo landed in front of them both, watching Vegeta as Tala approached him.

"Vegeta, I think I understand." The Namek said, catching the attention of the Saiyans. "And one day, so will Trunks." Tala whipped a stray tear from her eye before looking at the Prince's face. It was as emotionless as normal. Humming was heard soon after, the three turning to see Majin Buu walking idly towards them.

"Take the two boys as far away as possible." Vegeta said without looking at Piccolo. "Go now."

"Of course." Piccolo said before walking over and picking up Trunks and Goten under each arm.

"It's time. Hurry!" Vegeta said. Piccolo turned and watched as Tala walked up to the Saiyan prince.

"Vegeta…You'll die." She said quietly but the Prince never turned to look at her.

"Tala, answer me this." Vegeta said to the young demi-Saiyan. "Will I meet your clown of a father in Otherworld?" Tala couldn't help but roll her eyes at the way the Prince stated his question. Before she could answer, Piccolo spoke from behind them.

"This is the truth. Goku devoted his life to protecting the lives of others and because of his selflessness, he was allowed to keep his body and travel to King Kai's planet. You, on the other hand, have spent your life in pursuit of your own selfish desires, you've caused too much pain and when you die, you will not receive the same reward." Tala looked at the sand, she knew Piccolo was right.

"Oh well, so be it." Vegeta said before he glanced at Tala. "Come here girl." She slowly took a step closer, just within the reach of Vegeta's good arm. He wrapped it around her waist before pulling her flush against his body. "Take care of my son, train hard, and don't go soft on me while I'm gone." Her eyes started welling with tears again but before any could run down her cheeks he kissed her.

The coppery, salty taste of his blood entered her mouth as she deepened the kiss with the man she'd been in love with since she was a pre-teen. The prince pulled away, a genuine smile on his face as he looked the demi-saiyan. The female looked into his eyes before taking a silent, deep breath through her nose.

"Vegeta…I…" She stopped, not exactly sure what to say to the older man. He smiled a little more before running a hand gently down her cheek to the back of her neck. He leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Me too Tala. Me too." Tala smiled softly, glad that Vegeta knew what she was trying to say without her actually having to say it.

"Go, get out of here. Now." Tala nodded slowly before taking the step back, letting the Prince's arm fall from her waist. She followed Piccolo as he took off into the air.

"You stay! You fight Buu!" Tala heard behind her, glancing back, she saw the pink blob that was Majin Buu. He was looking right at Piccolo, the two boys, and herself.

"Yes! That's right!" Vegeta yelled, catching the monsters attention. "Your fight is with me! The others are of no concern to you. Got it, you big, bloated, balloon freak?" Buu grew angrier, steam shot from the holes on the top of his head.

"Me no like you! Buu angry!" The monster yelled at Vegeta. The Prince remained unfazed, simply chuckling. Steam kept shooting from Buu's head. As Tala and Piccolo flew, she noticed Krillin on-looking the talk between Vegeta and Buu.

"Hurry Krillin!" Piccolo yelled at the short man. "You have to get as far away as possible!"

"Right." Krillin said as he took off after the Namek and Demi-Saiyan. Buu advanced upon Vegeta, shouting threats as the steam continued to shoot from his head. Vegeta suddenly began to power up, Tala and the others could feel it very strongly, even as they moved further away from it.

"What's Vegeta up to Tala?" Krillin asked the female as they flew. "He's crazy! He'll be killed!" Tala glanced at the man whom she'd known all her life and smiled.

"For once in his life..." She turned forward once again. "He's fighting for someone other than himself. He's finally controlling his own fate." She glanced back, Vegeta was surrounded by a circle of golden energy and rock formations were destroyed from the sheer power he had.

"_Trunks. Bulma. Tala. I do this for you. And yes, even for you Kakarot." _Vegeta thought. While a brilliant display of power and control, Vegeta expanded his energy sphere for miles around, hoping to kill Buu.

"Vegeta…" Krillin whispered, as if not to believe the sight that had just happened in front of him.

"VEGETA!" Tala screamed out, tears pouring down her face as she watched her lover be consumed by his own power.

'_And so, one of the Earth's greatest warriors has vanished in a blinding flash of light, having made the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his loved ones. _

_His name was Vegeta._

_A proud Saiyan Prince.'_


End file.
